


La Foudre Nous a Tues

by WrongFandom



Series: Je Vous Souhaite Une Bonne Vie [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Salt, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Angst, F/M, Help, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette and Adrien break up, Maybe - Freeform, but people change as they grow, everyone might be out of chacter, if there are tags you feel I missed, no beta i'm dead, please tell me, this was suppose to be the start of sort of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFandom/pseuds/WrongFandom
Summary: She was twelve when she met him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Theo Barbeau & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Theo Barbeau/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, pre - Relationship
Series: Je Vous Souhaite Une Bonne Vie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688410
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	La Foudre Nous a Tues

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is a slightly salty fic against Adrien. If you're going to leave a comment about it don't harass other commenters. Sorry to my regular readers.

Marinette would never claim that she had been completely in love with him. She had a crush on Adrien Agreste and she knew she wasn’t in love with him yet. She wanted to oh so much.

Marinette would eventually fall in love with Adrien and Adrien would also fall for her(or at least so she thought). Adrien would ask her out when she was fifteen and he was seventeen.

It was a sunny day and their friends had taken them to the park. Adrien asked if he could talk to her in private and led her to a slightly hidden pavilion that had ivy climbing up the columns. The pavilion was surrounded by flowers of all colors and there was a table covered with a white cloth and pink chrysanthemums(her favorite flower) in the middle of the table. It took her a minute to taken in the fact that Adrien had pulled a picnic basket.

“Marinette will you join me?” Adrien asked a soft smile on his face.

Marinette had agreed to sit with him and they enjoyed a lovely meal together. At the end of the meal, he took her hand and said he had something to ask.

“Marinette will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?” Adrien asked staring right into her eyes with hope.

Marinette turned bright red before stuttering out a yes.

They were happy. Sure Adrien occasionally flaked on date night but she didn’t care. Chat Noir still flirted with her even after she told him that she had a boyfriend but she was riding high on the fact that she was dating the guy of her dreams.

She’s seventeen when Adrien takes her back to pavilion and proposes to her. She’s so happy. Nothing can take down her mood.

It’ on her eighteenth birthday that they get married. They get married in the same pavilion where he asked her out and proposed to her. Her dress is lacy, long-sleeved, white, and has a mermaid tail skirt. The bouquet she holds is Adrien’s mother’s favorite flower(yellow petunias) and Adrien wears a suit made by his father.

Then the arguments start. It’s hard to hide a secret when you sleep next to someone. He accuses her of cheating on him when on patrol and she contemplates telling him the truth(Tikki tells her not to). It really comes to a head when he storms off after an argument where he said that she was infertile because they had been trying and no child had come.

Marinette swears that she hadn’t meant to overhear his conversation but well he wasn’t exactly subtle.

“Kid I’m pretty sure she isn’t cheating on you or infertile.” said a voice she vaguely recognized as Plagg’s voice. That was when she realized that she had been dating her partner who kept on trying to get her as Ladybug to date him even after she told him she was dating someone. He was trying to get with someone else(who was herself but that’s not the point) despite being married to her. She had been twelve when she met him and had fallen for him maybe that’s why it hurt to realize this so much.

“Oh shut up Plagg,” Adrien confirming that he was talking to Plagg felt worse than Marinette speculating it was Plagg, “You know I only dated Marinette because Ladybug kept on rejecting me and she looks a lot like Ladybug.” So she was second to herself. Did Adrien even actually love her? Is that why he kept missing date night? WHY HER OF ALL PEOPLE?

Did Alya know? Did Nino know? Tikki probably did. After all, she kept on telling her not to reveal her identity.

“You should divorce her if you don’t actually like her like that, after all, all your just stringing her along,” Plagg said. But Marinette barely registered him saying it. SHe didn’t register her back hitting the wall and her sliding down it staring at the door Adrien was behind with tears in her eyes and a sob in her throat.

Adrien strolled into the room barely glancing at her before saying “ I want a divorce and that’s final.”

Marinette at age nineteen was divorced from Adrien Agreste. 

On the day that the divorce was finalized Adrien had told their  ~~ friends ~~ old classmates that Marinette had been cheating on him and they cut her out of their lives except for some of them. She somehow found herself at the same pavilion where Adrien had taken her. She was soaking wet from the fact it was raining and utterly unaware of other people out and about.

In the dark, the pavilion looked haunting and dangerous. It felt as if shadows of the past haunted it grabbing at her and whispering what Adrien and her classmates must have actually thought of her.

Looking at the pavilion she didn’t feel the same fondness she once had. Memories once held so precious turned bitter and she started crying. Falling to her knees lots in memories and tears Marinette didn’t notice someone approaching her.

“Hey, are you alright?” and Marinette’s head snapped up to meet the chocolaty brown eyes of Theo Barbot. Theo had changed since they were in school together. Like for one he no longer had a poorly drawn on goatee but a real one instead and he apparently decided to get an undercut and a tattoo of a black cat behind his ear.

“Haven’t you heard?” Marinette asked rhetorically. “I’m the woman who cheated on Adrien Agreste and don’t deserve sympathy.”

“Bullshit.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard what I said.” Theo briefly took out his phone and sent a text. “I remember being in school with you and every picture of you with Agreste you have that same dopey lovesick smile on your face. As well as the fact your crying where you got married but Agreste is out celebrating with drinks. So I sincerely doubt that unless you can prove me wrong.”

“I…” Marinette had nothing to say.

“Anyway, Your out in the rain and Aurore and Mireille really want me to ask you if you want to come to movie night.” Theo held out his hand but he didn’t seem to expect her to grab it. She did right as lightning struck and thunder rolled in the background and he smiled kindly at her.

‘I hope you have you have a good life, Adrien.’ Marinette thought ‘But lightning killed us. And you told me to fuck off. Now here’s my answer Fuck you.’

Theo and Marinette walked to Theo’s apartment, he shared with Aurore & Mireille, in the rain holding hands not caring that they were soaked to the bone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using google translate help...


End file.
